


Anything You Want

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV James Sirius Potter, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: He's my brother's best friend and my boss' son and he has no idea how much I want him. When he asks for my help deterring his ex, there's no way that I can say no. And kissing him is definitely one way to make my annual Quidditch team orientation more interesting.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snax0 (humanveil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> Written for snax0 for the daily deviant banging birthday 2020. Many thanks to static abyss for the beta.

I have no idea why I need to be here. It’s the same orientation I’ve attended every year since I joined the Appleby Arrows. Yet, here I am, wasting my Friday night to sit through the same speeches I’ve heard more times than I care to remember.

When we’re released for our first break, I follow the crowd into the hallway then find a quiet corner and lean against the wall. I’m awaiting more tedious boredom, when I feel a grip on my arm. 

A glance to the side reveals Scorpius holding tightly to my elbow. “Help me,” Scorpius whispers as his hand tightens on my bicep.

He’s my brother’s best friend, and after years of being around him, you’d think I’d be used to it by now, but the sight of him always takes my breath away. 

Albus and Scorpius have been friends from the moment of their Hogwarts sorting and even years after graduating, they’re still as close as ever. And since Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius’ father, bought the Appleby Arrows last year, he’s become a fixture in my professional life as well.

“James. Am I glad to see you! I’m honestly surprised you even still come to these. I doubt anyone really expects you to sit through this training again. Not that I’m not glad you’re here since I really need your help. ”

He really is adorable when he babbles and I can’t keep the smile off my face.

“Please. I wouldn’t ask, but I’m desperate.” Scorpius’ face lights up with a smile, but I can tell it’s not quite real. 

I still have no idea what’s going on, but I can see the small furrow of his brow and the way his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

The chatter and laughter of my teammates surround us, but with Scorpius clinging to my arm, it’s easy to forget that the rest of the world exists. 

I raise a brow at him in curiosity, but before I can even get the question out, Scorpius is barreling on.

“It’s my ex,” he leans in to whisper, a soft puff of breath ghosting over my neck as he speaks. 

Scorpius rests a hand on my chest, leans in closer, and my heart skips a beat. 

“He’s coming this way. Act like you like me. Please, I know it’s a lot to ask, but I’m begging you,” he pleads.

It’s not hard at all to pretend I like Scorpius. I’ve been obsessed with him for years. It’s all too easy to rest a hand on Scorpius’ narrow hip and pull him closer.

We’ve never actually been this close before and it’s fucking impossible not to want to lean in and kiss him when our eyes meet again.

Instead, I look out over the crowd, hoping to spot whoever has Scorpius so worked up. “Who is it exactly that you’re avoiding?” I ask.

“Claud Buttonwood. I went on a couple of dates with him last season.” 

I scan the crowd for Buttonwood. He’s one of the team’s newest recruits. He’s tall and muscular and built like a wall. His eyes are sharp and his jaw chiseled. 

All I really know about him is that he’s a decent enough Beater, but at that moment I despise him. I can’t stand the thought of him touching Scorpius.

“Don’t look!” Scorpius’ hand reaches up, slides along my jaw in a tender gesture that’s completely at odds with the panicked look in his eyes and the desperate tone of his voice.

“He firecalls me every week. He refuses to believe that I don’t want to see him again. I honestly believe he arranged the trade with the Arrows because he’s deluded himself into believing that we’re getting back together.” 

I can see Buttonwood glaring at us out of the corner of my eye, but he doesn’t approach. 

Scorpius’ hand slides around my neck and his fingers brush against my hairline, sending chills down my spine. I can only imagine the intimate picture we make. I wish it was real. 

“I told him that I have a new boyfriend. A hint of pink dusts the tops of Scorpius’ cheeks and he ducks his head against my shoulder. “ _Merlin_ , this is embarrassing.”

“What do you want me to do?” I ask.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is _will you be my boyfriend_?”

Hearing Scorpius say those words is a special kind of torture, but there’s no way I can say no. I’d give him anything he wanted. 

“Sure.” I laugh it off. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Pull me closer. We need to be convincing.” Scorpius fits himself against my body, and my arms wrap around his waist on instinct. 

Scorpius is so close now, I can smell him, the spicy notes of his deodorant along with an undernote of his natural scent. I can feel my body reacting, my lengthening cock restricted by my too-tight jeans.

Buttonwood all but forgotten, I pull Scorpius against my body, my hand sliding slow and purposeful up his side as I breathe him in.

With our bodies pressed together, my hard cock rubs against his thigh and he gasps. 

I’m about to apologise when he raises his leg again and slides it purposefully against my prick in a slow glide. 

“James.” His voice is soft and low. He sounds wrecked. “Are you hard for _me_?”

I swallow and nod. “I can’t help it. You’re so fucking hot and here you are in my arms pretending you’re mine -- pretending you actually want me too.”

“I don’t have to pretend,” Scorpius says. “I do want you. I have for _years_.”

I pull him even closer, my answer a mere whisper against his lips. “Me too.”

The sound of Mr. Malfoy’s Sonorous requesting that everyone return to the meeting room reminds me that we’re not alone, and I reluctantly pull away.

The rest of the team moves towards the meeting room with Buttonwood in tow.

When the hall is closer to empty, I push him against a wall and press our lips together in a soft kiss. No one seems to notice us as I lean in and kiss the side of his neck. It makes him giggle and I look forward to finding all of his ticklish spots.

“We’re going to miss the second session,” I whisper against his throat as he thrusts his hips against mine. 

“It’s not like you even need to be there. You're the best Keeper in the league. My Father isn’t going to bench you for missing orientation.“ 

Before I can respond, he steps back -- the saving grace is that he doesn’t let go of my hand. 

I shrug. What can I say, I’ve always been a rule follower. But with Scorpius’ hand in mine in this empty corridor, the rules are the last thing on my mind.

As the last stragglers enter through the double doors, Scorpius leads me in the opposite direction instead.

We turn a corner leading towards the team training rooms and Scorpius pushes me against the wall again and kisses me, one hand wrapped around the back of my neck, pulling me down. His lips are soft and wet and perfect. 

His fingers idly play with the waistband of my jeans and it’s hard to focus on anything but that.

I can’t believe this is happening. I almost want to pinch myself to be sure I’m not dreaming. 

“Albus is never going to believe this,” Scorpius mutters.

“He’ll probably kill me when he finds out,” I say. Not that I can bring myself to care, at the moment with the taste of him still on my lips.

“He won’t”, Scorpius insists. “He’s always known about my absurd crush on you. I just never thought this would actually happen.”

I slide my hand down his back and grip his arse. “That’s good to know, but let’s not talk about my brother right now, okay?”

Scorpius whimpers and arches his back to push against my hand. 

Fuck, I want to touch him everywhere. 

Scorpius looks amazing, his cheeks flushed and his eyes dark. He releases a lusty groan that makes my dick harden even more. I’m so aroused it’s almost painful. 

I fumble for his fly, releasing his cock into my waiting palm. 

“James,” Scorpius groans, sounding desperate. 

Fuck. The sounds he makes drive me crazy.  
Scorpius covers his mouth with his hand to stifle his own moaning.

The thought that anyone could come around the corner to find us at any time spurs me on. 

Scorpius’ cock leaks copiously as I stroke him. I feel his whole body tense and I can tell he’s close. Scorpius’ hands tense in my shirt as I work my thumb under the crown and back up over the slit. When he comes, his fingernails dig into my chest and he gasps out my name again, broken and beautiful. 

Once he’s caught his breath, he reaches for me. I’m already embarrassingly hard and fuck, this isn’t going to take long. That’s as far as I get before the sensation of Scorpius’ hand sliding along the length of my cock drives all thought from my mind. 

I drop my head onto his shoulder and it only takes a couple of long languid strokes before I’m coming too -- in hot, messy spurts against his slender wrist.

We separate to straighten our clothes and I sneak a glance at Scorpius. He looks almost shy as he redresses.

With some of the urgency gone, I can think again, and I know I’m not ready for this to be over. I don’t want him to ever regret this. I grab his hand and pull it up to my lips. 

“Hey, come here.” I drag him near and wrap my arms around him. He fits perfectly into my embrace. “I don’t want this to end here.” I press a kiss to the side of his head and then one to his hand again. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” I ask.

“Yeah,” he grins and leans in for another kiss, which I gladly give. 

Scorpius’ lips part easily, open and yearning, and I slip my tongue between them. Our lips brush soft and gentle for a while before we sink deeper into the kiss.

Eventually we separate, both breathing harshly, and I think I could get hard again just from kissing him. 

There’s a door a few steps down the hall and I lead us toward it. I try the knob and it turns easily, so we slip inside. It’s not exactly what I had in mind, but at least it grants a modicum of privacy.

It’s the sports medicine clinic. I lead Scorpius over to the massage table and hoist him up on it, fitting myself between his legs and working to muss him up all over again.

I can’t get enough of the taste of him so I brush my lips against his again. 

Eventually we’ll make it back to my place, and I’ll lay him down on my bed to show him exactly how I feel about him, but for now this will have to do.


End file.
